Fusions
by Ghostly Doll
Summary: Séries de OS entre divers couples, certains YAOI, et quelques contenus explicites... Histoires plutôt romantiques en général, mais je varie :D Homophobes et âmes sensibles feraient mieux de s'abstenir...
1. Chaleur

_Auteur : _Princesse Victoire

_Titre :_ Fusions

_Disclamer :_ Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? POURQUOI ?? Ils ne sont pas à moi... Ils sont la propriété privée de Square Enix et Disney...

_Rating :_ K + , j'aviserai s'il faut le monter...

_Warning :_ Homophobes, cliquez sur la petite croix en haut à droite !

_Note :_ AkuRoku - Léger lemon dans ce chapitre, mais pas de quoi s'offusquer non plus...

* * *

_Chaleur_

Ce que Roxas adorait avec Axel, c'était sa chaleur.

Peut-être c'était justement parce qu'Axel était le Maître du Feu, la Rafale des Flammes Dansantes... Mais Roxas, lové dans entre les bras musclés, contre le torse du rouquin, trouvait décidément que sa chaleur dépassait de loin la normalité, et c'était loin de lui déplaire. Il se serra un peu plus contre son meilleur ami. C'était d'ailleurs ridicule de l'appeler encore comme ça. Axel n'était plus son meilleur ami.

La preuve... Axel venait de poser ses lèvres sur la bouche glacée de Roxas, qui tressaillit, légèrement surpris, avant de fermer les yeux et de répondre au baiser, qui l'enflammait complètement. Le blond était tellement froid, autant de l'extérieur que de l'intérieur. Seul Axel réussissait à l'embraser de la sorte. Tout en lui consumait Roxas, sa présence, ses bras, son sourire, sa bouche, sa langue... qui venait à présent de faire une intrusion dans la bouche du blondinet qui gémit faiblement. Il sentit Axel sourire tandis que celui-ci resserrait son étreinte.

La nuit était fraîche, mais ils n'en avaient pas conscience. Ils se trouvaient sur le balcon de la chambre de Roxas, qui donnait une vue imprenable sur Illusiopolis et Kingdom Hearts, mais ils n'avaient pas le temps d'admirer le paysage. Enfin... Tout dépendait de quel paysage on parlait.

Axel poussa doucement Roxas vers la porte-fenêtre qui menait à sa chambre. Le blond sembla comprendre le message, et sans rompre le baiser, chercha à tâtons la poignée, qu'il actionna, puis recula lentement tandis qu'Axel avançait, visant – du moins il l'espérait – le lit de Roxas. Le numéro XIII se retrouva finalement en contact avec le sommier, et, pris par surprise, tomba à la renverse sur le matelas, entraînant Axel avec lui qui eut tout juste le temps de se retenir sur les mains afin de ne pas l'écraser de son poids. Ils haletaient légèrement, tout en se regardant, prunelles bleu azur dans les iris vert émeraude. Comme d'habitude, Roxas avait l'air perdu. Mais Axel lui souriait si tendrement que ça chassa bien vite son appréhension.

En tant que Membres de l'Organisation XIII, ils devaient porter un long manteau noir à capuche. Roxas était habillé normalement en dessous, mais Axel ne portait qu'un pantalon noir, ce qui facilitait tout d'après lui, car non seulement il aurait trop chaud, mais en plus il avait horreur de déboutonner des chemises, c'était beaucoup trop long et Axel n'était pas d'un caractère patient, il fallait l'avouer. C'est pourquoi il était reconnaissant à Roxas de porter un simple T-shirt, qu'il pouvait facilement retirer et envoyer valser à l'autre bout de la pièce. Les pantalons suivirent tout aussi rapidement, et les deux garçons se retrouvèrent nus l'un contre l'autre, les draps blancs collant sur leur peau moite.

Axel déposait des baisers sur le cou de Roxas, tantôt légers comme des papillons, tantôt longs et sensuels. Roxas se contentait de savourer, en poussant de temps à autre un gémissement étouffé quand le roux faisait rouler sa langue contre la peau si sensible du jeune blond. Ils devaient tout de même être très prudents, car l'Illusiocitadelle n'était pas exactement insonorisé, et les membres de l'Organisation pouvaient les entendre... C'était à chaque fois un défi, ce que Axel trouvait fortement excitant, et Roxas plutôt affolant. S'il avait eu un coeur, il exploserait dans sa poitrine tellement il était tendu à l'idée de se faire prendre en flagrant délit avec Axel. Même si tout le monde était au courant pour leur relation, mais ça, il l'ignorait.

Il poussa un petit cri de surprise, de douleur mais surtout de plaisir quand Axel le pénétra sans l'avoir prévenu. Il aurait dû avoir l'habitude. Le rouquin était d'une nature impatiente. Il savait pourtant que Roxas était sensible et fragile. Axel n'était doux qu'avec le blond, et encore...

Cette nuit-là, il lui fit l'amour passionnément, désespérément. Ses coups de butoir frappaient violemment la prostate de Roxas qui mordait l'oreiller pour ne pas hurler de plaisir. Axel savait que quelque chose n'allait plus avec Roxas, il savait que le blond avait des envies de quitter l'Organisation pour aller retrouver Sora. Quelque part au fond de lui, il sentait que cette nuit avait un goût de dernière fois...

Quand ils atteignirent le paroxysme de leur plaisir ensemble, ils s'écroulèrent l'un sur l'autre, et Roxas embrassa doucement Axel, qui le regardait gravement en lui caressant la joue. Puis ils s'endormirent, Roxas blotti contre Axel, qui passa le reste de la nuit à l'observer dormir, sa main sur le torse du blond. Il soupirait de temps à autre, et passait ses doigts dans les cheveux rebelles de Roxas. S'il avait eu un coeur, sûrement se serait-il serré d'angoisse. Il appréhendait le lendemain. Et il eut raison.

Roxas marchait d'un pas décidé dans les rues sombres d'Illusiopolis et passa devant Axel, appuyé contre le mur.

- Tu t'es vraiment décidé ? Demanda simplement Axel.

Roxas s'arrêta,

- Pourquoi la Keyblade m'a-t-elle choisi ? Je dois savoir.

- Tu ne peux renier l'Organisation ! Cria Axel en se dégageant du mur.

Roxas hésita. Il savait quel était le sort réservé aux traîtres. La mort. Et Axel le savait tout autant que lui. Bien qu'il n'aurait jamais osé l'avouer, il était terrifié à l'idée que Roxas soit rattrapé par Xemnas ou un autre.

- Je ne manquerai à personne, finit-il par dire.

- Si, tu me manqueras ! À moi...

La voix d'Axel se brisa, et Roxas ressentit une soudaine envie de pleurer. Quelle bêtise. Les Similis n'avaient pas de coeur, et par conséquent, ne pouvaient pleurer. Alors il se contenta de chuchoter, si bas qu'Axel ne l'entendit pas :

- Adieu Axel.

Et il poursuivit sa route, disparaissant peu à peu dans l'obscurité. Plus il s'éloignait d'Axel, et plus il avait l'impression d'être glacé. Il savait que plus jamais il ne pourrait se blottir dans ses bras, plus jamais il n'aurait chaud. Mais pas une fois il ne se retourna.

* * *

_Et vilà... Alors, qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Je continue ? Une tite review pour me dire votre appréciation siouplaît !_


	2. Instinct Maternel

_Auteur : _Princesse Victoire

_Titre :_ Fusions

_Disclamer :_ Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? POURQUOI ?? Ils ne sont pas à moi... Ils sont la propriété privée de Square Enix et Disney...

_Rating :_ K + pour celle-là, il n'y a rien.

_Warning :_ Aucun pour ce chapitre ! Ou alors... Famillophobes s'abstenir !

_Note :_ Maléfique x Riku !! C'est pas commun ça ! Mais ce n'est pas vraiment un couple dans cette fic, rassurez-vous !

_Reviews :_

_Osi-Chan :_ Oui je sais qu'on en voit plein des comme ça... Mais ça m'était venu d'un coup, alors j'ai voulu l'écrire ! Voilà la nouvelle, beaucoup moins commune ! Et merci pour ta review !

_Becca86 :_ Merci beaucoup, ça me fait très plaisir ! D Normalement je ne pense pas que je vais faire que de l'AkuRoku, j'ai envie de mélanger ! J'espère que ce nouvel OS te plaira !

_Malicia Black :_ Cruelle ? Moi ? O.O ... Et fière de l'être !! xDDD Merci beaucoup pour ta review, voilà un nouvel OS !

_LawSama :_ C'est vrai que j'avais longtemps hésité sur le rating... Mais je me suis dit : je ne vais pas mettre un lemon à chaque OS ! N'empêche, commencer quand même, c'est vrai que bon... Donc j'ai fait comme tu as dit, et j'ai augmenté le rating en T ! Et encore merci pour ta review, ça m'a fait énormément plaisir

_Tinople27 :_ Quel honneur, ma soeur qui lit mes textes, je suis flattée là ! (écrase une petite larme) Loool merci soeurette !

* * *

_Instinct maternel_

— Je n'ai pas peur des Ténèbres !

Quand Riku plongea de son plein gré dans les Ténèbres, Maléfique fut la première à le rencontrer. Elle était d'ailleurs très intéressée par ce garçon, qui n'avait pas hésité une seconde avant de plonger dans le portail. Elle l'avait d'abord suivi de loin, tandis qu'il errait dans l'inconnu, à la recherche de ses amis disparus.

— Sora, Kairi… Où êtes-vous ?

Sora ? Il avait bien dit Sora ?

Maléfique lui accorda alors une attention complète.

Si ce garçon était l'ami du Maître de la Keyblade… Il pourrait y avoir un profit à tirer de cette situation… Surtout que Maléfique était persuadée que Riku cachait un grand pouvoir en lui, et elle était bien décidée à l'exploiter à son avantage !

Peu de temps avant que Riku ne retrouvât Sora à Traverse Town, elle décida d'apparaître devant lui et échangea quelques mots avec lui.

— Enchantée de te rencontrer… Riku.

Riku recula, effrayée par cette étrange dame qui avait… des cornes sur la tête ?!

— Qui… qui êtes-vous ?

— N'aie pas peur… Je ne te veux que du bien.

Les yeux émeraude de Riku restaient froids, il se tenait un peu en arrière, tout dans son attitude exprimait la méfiance. Maléfique eut un léger sourire. Ce garçon ne se laisserait pas avoir facilement. Mais avec le temps, elle comptait bien gagner sa confiance.

— Que fais-tu dans cette ville ? lui demanda-t-elle de sa voix la plus mielleuse.

— Ca ne vous regarde pas, jeta Riku.

— Peut-être. De toute façon, je sais bien que tu es à la recherche de tes amis.

Riku écarquilla légèrement les yeux.

— Sora et Kairi ? Vous les avez vus ? Savez-vous où ils sont ?

— Ton ami Sora se trouve juste dans cette ville, répondit Maléfique. Quant à Kairi…

La respiration de Riku s'accéléra, copiant son rythme sur les battements effrénés de son cœur. Il avait toujours été amoureux de Kairi, mais il savait qu'elle aimait Sora, et que c'était réciproque. Aussi il taisait son amour, et ferait n'importe quoi pour aider les deux amis.

— J'ignore où elle se trouve actuellement. Mais crois-moi, je ne mettrais pas longtemps à la retrouver… Si c'est ce que tu désires.

— C'est ce que je veux ! Plus que tout…

Sa voix se brisa, et l'argenté se tut.

— En revanche, je dois te prévenir. Pour Sora… Il ne mérite pas que tu t'intéresses à lui. Il vous a complètement oublié, toi et Kairi, il vous a déjà remplacés.

— Qu… Quoi ? balbutia Riku. C'est faux ! Vous mentez ! Jamais Sora ne ferait une chose pareille ! Je suis son meilleur ami !

— Tu l'étais. Quand vous jouiez ensemble sur l'île… Mais maintenant que tu es parti…

— Non ! cria Riku. Je vais le voir, je verrai que ce que vous dîtes est faux ! Maintenant, partez !

— Comme tu voudras.

Maléfique fit un petit signe de la tête et disparut dans un brasier de flammes vertes. Riku observa longuement l'endroit où elle se tenait, il n'y a même pas quelques secondes, puis tourna les talons et partit à la rencontre de Sora, qui se faisait attaquer par des Sans-Cœur.

Il dégaina aussitôt son bâton et fit disparaître les Sans-Cœur. Derrière, Sora la regardait avec de grands yeux ahuris.

Mais il n'était pas seul. Deux drôles de personnages l'accompagnaient, un canard nudiste et un chien dégingandé.

Riku crut que le ciel venait de s'effondrer sur sa tête.

Ainsi, cette femme avait raison…

Et Sora avait une Keyblade… Riku n'en revenait pas. Pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi ? Il la prit dans ses mains un instant, et Sora fut abasourdi en voyant qu'elle ne lui revenait pas. Riku la lui rendit, puis dès que son ex-meilleur ami eut le dos tourné, il partit. Sa présence n'était pas souhaitée, il l'avait remarqué.

Il courut et se dissimula derrière un mur, hors du champ de vision de Sora. Un larme amère roula le long de sa joue. Désormais, il était vraiment seul.

Un main se posa sur son épaule.

— Allons, susurra Maléfique. Je te l'avais bien dit. Et puis, à quoi bon pleurer ce gamin qui ne faisait que t'utiliser. Tu n'as pas besoin de lui…

— Mais c'était mon meilleur ami, murmura Riku.

Maléfique, en voyant ce pauvre garçon si perdu et si démuni, fut soudain assaillie par un sentiment, un nouveau sentiment qui lui était parfaitement inconnu et qu'elle ne comprenait pas. Car elle n'avait pas seulement pitié de lui, elle éprouvait également… de la tendresse. Comment ? Elle, la souveraine absolue du Mal, elle éprouvait de la tendresse ? Impossible, elle se trompait sans aucun doute. Elle ne devait pas perdre son objectif de vue.

— Viens avec moi, dit-elle d'une voix ensorceleuse. Tu trouveras ce que tu désires… Tu pourras même retrouver Kairi.

— Kairi…

— Oui… Suis-moi dans les Ténèbres, comme tu l'as fait sur cette île… Viens…

Elle ouvrit un portail de Ténèbres. Riku hésita, et se tourna vers le trio dont faisait partie Sora. Son cœur se serra, puis il décida de se reprendre. Sora l'avait abandonné, il l'avait remplacé par d'autres. Très bien. Riku ne voulait pas se laisser submerger par sa peine. Il retrouverait Kairi, avec ou sans Sora. Il tourna définitivement le dos à son ex-meilleur ami et plongea dans le passage. Maléfique sourit et le suivit.

Pendant des jours et des jours, elle le fit accomplir des tâches, assez faciles, il fallait bien l'avouer. Aller kidnapper une princesse de cœur, ou alors récupérer une marionnette vivante… Maléfique se comportait très _gentiment_ avec Riku, et cela lui était intolérable. Elle était la maîtresse des Ténèbres, elle était machiavélique ! Alors pourquoi se laissait-elle aller avec ce garçon aux pupilles émeraude ? Vraiment, ce n'était pas normal. Mais elle ne se vengeait pas sur Riku. Après tout, ce n'était pas de sa faute. Et puis, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de remarquer, non sans plaisir, que Riku commençait à lui faire confiance. Le garçon ne souriait pas et ne parlait pas beaucoup, mais il se confiait de temps à autre à elle, déchargeait son cœur si lourd, lui avouait combien il avait peur de ne pas retrouver Kairi. Elle l'écoutait toujours attentivement, le sermonnait d'oublier ses états d'âme concernant Sora et le consolait, à la façon d'une… d'une mère.

C'était vraiment étrange…

Mais ce fameux jour à Hollow Bastion, tout alla de travers. Pourtant, les princesses de coeur avaient été réunies... Il ne manquait plus qu'un coeur à Kairi... Mais Maléfique s'en moquait, il y avait plus grave. Riku avait été possédé par quelqu'un d'autre, Maléfique avait entendu une autre voix se mélanger à celle du garçon. Elle en fut horrifiée. Elle le fut davantage quand Riku la transperça de la Keyblade des Ténèbres. Elle savait qu'il n'était plus lui-même, mais cela lui fit… terriblement mal.

Et elle se transforma en un redoutable dragon cracheur de feu. Son but était de tuer Sora, c'était bien la dernière chose qu'elle pouvait faire… Pour elle. Mais aussi pour Riku, qui avait tant souffert par la faute de ce garçon.

Mais elle ne gagna pas ce combat… Elle s'effondra sur le sol. Elle savait qu'elle allait disparaître, son corps partait en fumée. _Riku…_Ses dernières pensées lui allaient à lui, à ce garçon qu'elle avait pris sous son aile et protégé. À ce garçon dont elle s'était occupé… Et qu'elle avait considéré comme son fils.

Ses yeux se fermèrent.

_Bonne chance mon enfant._

* * *

_Maléfique n'est pas gentille, Maléfique n'est pas gentille, Maléfique n'est pas gentille !!_

_**Mais mais mais… ça me plaisait bien moi comme OS !**_

_Mais Maléfique n'est pas gentille !_

_**Tais-toi, stupide petite voix intérieure.**_

_**Que voulez-vous, j'aime bien Maléfique moi ! Surtout son rire machiavélique… **__**MWAH AH AH !**__**  
Mais je préfère Jafar quand même… Un Maléfique x Jafar, ça vous dirait ? Ne me tapez pas, je rigole ! (Quoi que...)**_

**_Reviews ?_**


	3. Under My Umbrella

_Auteur : _Princesse Victoire

_Titre :_ Fusions

_Disclamer :_ Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? POURQUOI ?? Ils ne sont pas à moi... Ils sont la propriété privée de Square Enix et Disney...

_Rating :_ K + , j'aviserai s'il faut le monter...

_Warning :_ Homophobes, cliquez sur la petite croix en haut à droite !

_Note :_ Demyx/Xigbar :D

* * *

_Osi chan :_ Je sais, je voulais le développer, mais pour finir j'ai tout effacé en me disant que ça ne servait à rien xD' Enfin bref. Je sais, MaléfiquexRiku, c'est trop bizarre Oo Mais j'avais envie :D

_DuncanHeart :_ Yes, comme dans notre conversation, sauf que c'est pas exactement la même relation ;P Pas besoin d'umbrella... Sauf pour ce chapitre :D Merci ma juju de m'inspirer :D

_Tinople27 :_ T'aimes pas Maléfique? :o Honte à toi !! Elle est géniale pourtant xD

_Merciii encore pour vos reviews :'D Voilà donc le troisième OS... _

_Dédicace à ma Juju-Co Cheftaine du Monde-Gardienne des Caméras Cachées dans la Chambre de Reno-Surdouée ;D_

* * *

_Under my umbrella_

« Ooooh, il pleut ! »

Cette remarque très pertinente de Demyx fut lancée en plein repas, alors que tous les membres de l'Organisation XIII étaient réunis dans la salle à manger du Manoir Oblivion.

Le Supérieur-au-regard-qui-tue alias Xemnas déclara sur un ton glacial :

« Numéro IX, j'estime que les rares et douloureux repas que je suis obligé de passer avec vous peuvent se dérouler sans intervention stupide. Ni sans actes douteux » ajouta-t-il à l'intention d'Axel et Roxas, qui se jetaient des regards brûlants par-dessus la table.

« Oui Supérieur » répondit Demyx avec un soupir accablé.

Il haïssait ces fois où Xemnas mangeait avec eux, personne n'avait alors le droit de parler, et pour Demyx, c'était une torture, ainsi qu'un effort surhumain. Enfin quoi, il avait bien le droit de s'exprimer !

« La liberté de penser... » chanta-t-il en grattant une guitare imaginaire.

L'Organisation entière retint son souffle, attendant que la fureur de Xemnas éclatât devant l'insolence de Demyx. Le Supérieur garda un visage impassible.

« Tu veux jouer à ça, Numéro IX... ? » susurra-t-il. « A ta guise... »

Il s'éclaircit la gorge.

« Un joooour, mon Prince viendraaaa ! »

Rassurez-vous, ça, ce n'était pas Xemnas. Juste Marluxia qui avait lui aussi envie de jouer « à chanter pour embêter le vilain monsieur Supérieur-en-Chef du monde ».

« Crétin » marmonna Larxene. « T'es un gars, tu peux pas attendre un Prince ! »

« Ben qu'est-ce qu'ils font, eux ? » demanda Marluxia, perplexe, en désignant Axel et Roxas du doigt.

Vexen lui tapa sur la main.

« Montrer les gens du doigt est politiquement incorrect. »

« Désolé. »

« Vous allez vous taire oui ?! » hurla Xemnas, excédé.

Tous se turent et baissèrent le nez vers leur assiette d'un air contrit. Demyx posa ses coudes sur la table et enfouit son visage dedans, espérant réussir à s'endormir afin que le repas passât plus vite. Dieu, que c'était long... _Ô Kingdom Hearts, accélère le temps je t'en supplie.._

Sitôt le repas terminé, Demyx fonça dans sa chambre sans prendre le temps de débarasser son assiette (de toute façon, c'était Luxord qui était de corvée vaisselle, et le jeune musicien ne lui avait toujours pas pardonné d'avoir pris l'intégralité de ses munnies au cours d'une intense partie de poker, la veille).

Une fois dans sa chambre, il se mit à fouiller dans le bazar accumulé sur le sol à la recherche d'un objet capital, sans lequel il ne pouvait décemment sortir...

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

Demyx sursauta, mais ne se retourna pas. Il avait déjà reconnu la voix de l'arrivant.

Xigbar, numéro 2 de l'Organisation, se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte, les bras croisés, partagé entre la perplexité et l'amusement. Que diable pouvait birn faire Demyx, à quatre pattes sur la moquette, la tête fourré sous son lit, à part offrir une vision imprenable sur son postérieur ?

« Tu cherches quelque chose ? » reprit Xigbar en s'approchant.

« Mon parapluie... » marmonna Demyx qui respirait la poussière et se retenait d'éternuer.

Xigbar réfléchit. Il lui semblait bien avoir vu ce parapluie récemment. En même temps, il était facilement repérable, bleu turquoise avec des nuages souriants gris. Mais où l'avait-il donc vu ? L'Archer fut soudain frappé d'horreur. Il venait de se souvenir que c'était Marluxia qui l'avait pris pour le redécorer à sa façon !

« C'est terrible, c'est affreux... »

« Quoi ? »

« Il est chez Marluxia... »

« Qui ? »

« Il l'a vu dans le hall et il a dit : ''Je vais le relooker''... » (1)

« Oh... NOOOOON ! PAS CAAAAAAA ! »

Demyx sortit de dessous le lit et se rendit à toute allure chez Marluxia, affolé à l'idée de la torture que le numéro 11 avait fait subir à son pauvre parapluie... Il entra dans la pièce en un coup de vent. Marluxia était devant un miroir, en train de se lisser les cheveux.

« Eh bien, en voilà des façons ! » protesta-t-il, courroucé.

Mais Demyx ne l'écoutait pas. Son regard était fixé sur la chose la plus atroce qu'il eût jamais vue.

Dans un coin de la pièce, son parapluie gisait, coloré en rose fluo avec des petits coeurs rouges...

En un mot : c'était désastrophique. (2)

« Mon petit parapluie chéri, que t'est-il arrivé... » murmura Demyx, le coeur serré.

« Il te plaît ? Je l'ai peint moi-même » dit Marluxia, tout fier.

« Crétin » grommela Xigbar qui s'était élancé à la suite de Demyx, lequel pleurait à chaudes larmes sur son parapluie si horriblement défiguré. « Allez Dem', ça va s'arranger. »

« Ouh... Bouhou... Hic... Snif... »

Telles étaient les seules paroles que Demyx éait capable de prononcer à cet instant tragique.

Xigbar lui pressa doucement l'épaule.

« Bon, prends-le, on y va. »

Demyx opina, essuya ses yeux et ramassa délicatement son parapluie avant de partir à la suite de Xigbar. Marluxia était retourné à son brushing.

« Mais pourquoi voulais-tu tant retrouver ton parapluie ? » interrogea Xigbar.

« Je voulais sortir dehors... »

Le numéro 2 ne prit pas la pein de souligner que lorsqu'on sort, c'est généralement pour aller dehors.

Ils étaient arrivés à une distance raisonnable de la chambre maudite de Marluxia. Demyx versait encore quelques larmes, ce qui attristait Xigbar, qui détestait le voir pleurer. Il éleva lsa main et effaça doucement les larmes salées. Demyx ne se déroba pas, supris et touché de ce geste si tendre. Il ferma à demi ses paupières pour mieux savourer ce contact. En le voyant se laisser faire, Xigbar rougit et retira sa main.

« Bon », marmonna-t-il, « On sort ou pas ? »

« Oui » acquiesça Demyx, les joues empourprées lui aussi.

Ils allèrent vers la sortie. Xigbar ouvrit la porte d'entrée et s'effaça pour laisser le numéro 9 passer. Demyx inspira profondément : l'air était humide, chargé d'eau. Il adorait ce temps.

« Pourquoi tu veux utiliser ton parapluie ? » demanda Xigbar, qui ne cessait jamais de l'observer. « Moi qui croyais que tu adorais te faire tremper... »

« Ouais, mais là c'est pas possible, mon gel n'est pas waterproof » dit gravement le musicien, qui tenait autant à son look qu'à son parapluie.

L'Archer éclata de rire.

Demyx ouvrit son parapluie.

« Alors, tu viens ? »

« Quoi ? Tu veux que je t'accompagne ? »

« Si tu ne veux pas, ce n'est pas grave... »

Demyx avait un air tout triste, et Xigbar ne pouvait résister à cette moue si adorable.

« D'accord, j'arrive. »

Le numéro 2 se pencha pour se mettre à son tour sous le parapluie, et ne vit donc pas l'immense sourire qui avait illuminé le visage du blond.

« Allons-y ! » décréta Mélopée Nocturne.

Où exactement, il ne le savait pas. Mais tout ce qui lui importait, c'était le corps de son Xigbay contre le sien. Sous un parapluie, le bruit des gouttes pour seule musique. Il ne voulait rien d'autre... Un Simili ne devait pas éprouver ce genre de choses. Et pourtant... Demyx se sentait humain. C'est ce qu'il était, malgré k'absence de battements dans sa poitrine. Car même s'il n'avait pas de coeur, il savait que...

« Je t'aime... »

Xigbar baissa les yeux vers Demyx, abasourdi. Avait-il bien entendu... ?

« Xigbay... Je t'aime. »

Demyx le regardait sans baisser les yeux. Ses sentiments étaient sincères. Son regard bleu était rempli d'amour, et de peur aussi... _« Ne me rejette pas... »_

« Moi aussi... » Xigbar avait une voix rauque. « Moi aussi je t'aime Dem'. »

Sa main se glissa sur la joue si douce de Demyx, puis sur sa nuque, et ses lèvres se posèrent sur la bouche du musicien.

Immobiles, seuls au monde, ils s'embrassaient sans retenue. Parce que cela voulait tout dire...

La pluie crépitait, mais sous le parapluie, ils ne l'entendaient pas. L'eau tombait, encore et encore, effaçant les dernières traces de peinture à l'eau subsistant sur le parapluie.

* * *

(1) Ces paroles ne vous disent donc rien ? Relisez-les en les chantant sur l'air du début de L'Amour brille sous les Etoiles... xD

(2) J'adore trop quand Rikku dit ça dans FF 10 - 2 ^^

_Bon ben voilà, le troisième OS ^^ J'espère que vous avez aimé ! Bisous à tous !_

_PS : Reviews ? ;D_


	4. Maudite Liste

_Auteur : _Princesse Victoire

_Titre :_ Fusions

_Disclamer :_ Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? POURQUOI ?? Ils ne sont pas à moi... Ils sont la propriété privée de Square Enix et Disney...

_Rating :_ T :D

_Warning :_ Attention, c'est un peu gore ^^ Vous ne risquez rien ;D

Note : Les protagonistes de ce One-Shot sont Sora et le Père-Noël :D

* * *

_Réponses aux reviews :_

_DuncanHeart :_ Yes, c'est toujours utile l'umbrella :D L'umbrella donne du courage, de l'audace, des pulsions amoureuses et plus si affinités... Tout le monde devrait en avoir une en fait. On devrait le rajouter dans notre Constitution ;D Et pour Love over stars... En fait le problème c'est que je la trouve vraiment nulle =/ C'était ma première fic et du coup c'était vraiment au feeling... Donc bon !

_Namisa :_ Ooh, une nouvelle ! :D Chuis contente que tu aies aimé ! Voici un nouvel OS ^^

_Redfoxline :_ Ah, mais moi j'adooore aussi Marluxia, mais je peux pas m'empêcher de me foutre de lui ^^ Désolée... Si un jour chuis inspirée, j'ferais une fic où je me moque pas de lui !! è_é

_Merci encore à tous pour vos reviews ! Ca m'encourage :D Bisous à tous, et bonne lecture !_

* * *

« Le Père-Noël », songea Sora, le souffle coupé, les yeux émerveillés par le personnage mythique se trouvant devant lui. Le Père-Noël était comme dans tous les contes, un gros bonhomme tout de rouge vêtu, avec un bonnet à pompon enfoncé sur son crâne chauve. Il portait bien évidemment une barbe, longue et blanche.

Sora se sentait comme un enfant devant lui ; il avait l'impression de rêver. Il avait toujours secrètement cru au Père-Noël, mais un jour, son rêve avait été brisé par son meilleur ami, Riku...

« Comment ? » Avait ri celui-ci. « Tu crois encore au Père-Noël ? Mais Sora, espèce d'idiot, le Père-Noël n'existe pas, c'est une fable inventée par les parents ! »

Sora avait protesté, était devenu rouge de colère, avait insisté de toutes ses forces.

« Tu dis n'importe quoi ! Le Père-Noël existe ! »

Riku avait levé les yeux au ciel, et Sora s'était senti misérable. Le regard méprisant de Riku le paralysait. Après tout... Si Riku le disait... C'était sûrement la vérité. C'est ainsi que le petit châtain déclara à tout le monde que le Père-Noël n'existait pas, pour bien montrer qu'il était grand et raisonnable, comme Riku. Mais au fond de lui, il était triste. Le Père-Noël n'existait donc pas ? Pourquoi ? Lui qui y avait toujours cru si fort...

Et maintenant qu'il était devant le Père-Noël, le vrai, en chair et en os, il était intimidé, mais ravi intérieurement. Il avait eu raison ! Riku s'était trompé ! Quand il le retrouverait, il le taquinerait longtemps à ce sujet !

« Quel est ton nom ? » demanda le Père-Noël d'une voix chaleureuse, sa liste en main.

« Sora, Monsieur ! » répondit le Maître de la Keyblade en rougissant comme un gamin.

Il avait toujours craint de ne pas être sur la liste du Père-Noël. Ca avait été sa plus grande hantise dans sa jeunesse. Il crispa la mâchoire tandis que le Père-Noël cherchait son nom. Mais pourquoi avait-il peur ? Il n'avait aucune raison de ne pas être sur la liste du Père-Noël, il avait été très gentil, avait accompli plein de bonnes actions !

« Sora, Sora... Tiens ? Apparemment, tu n'as pas été très gentil cette année, tu n'es pas sur ma liste. »

Sora déglutit avec difficulté. Il n'était pas sur la liste du Père-Noël ? Il n'aurait donc pas de cadeaux le 25 décembre ? Mais... Pourquoi ? Qu'avait-il fait ?

« Mais... Je ne comprends pas... » balbutia-t-il.

Le Père-Noël lui jeta un regard froid.

« Tu as tué beaucoup de gens, sais-tu ? C'est très mal. »

« Mais... C'était ma mission ! »

« Et alors ? » La Père-Noël le foudroyait du regard. « Tuer les gens, c'est mal. Tu peux dire adieu à tes cadeaux. »

Sora sentit alors une colère froide monter en lui. Son corps se mit à trembler tandis que la Keyblade apparaissait dans sa main droite. Il ne pouvait plus se contrôler... Lui, Sora, si irréprochable pourtant, privé de cadeaux de Noël ?

« Vous avez intérêt à me rajouter sur cette liste » dit-il sur un ton glacial.

« C'est un ordre ? » tonna le Père-Noël.

« Oui. »

Ils se fixaient en chiens de faïence, aucun ne voulant baisser les yeux. Puis, le Père-Noël eut un rictus méprisant, et se détourna du châtain, immobile. Il posa sa liste et sa plume sur une table basse près de lui et croisa les mains sur son ventre proéminent.

« Vous désirez autre chose ? »

C'en était trop. Sora ne pouvait plus contenir sa rage. Il serra ses doigts sur la poignée de sa Keyblade, l'éleva au niveau de ses yeux, et la planta, profondément, dans le ventre du Père-Noël. Le vieillard écarquilla les yeux alors que le sang giclait, se confondant avec le rouge de son manteau. Sora enfonçait toujours la Keyblade, en même temps que sa fureur, sa folie, la folie d'un enfant devenu une machine à tuer...

« Alors, je les aurai mes cadeaux ? » demanda-t-il une dernière fois.

Le Père-Noël roulait des yeux, agonisant. Chaque mouvement de la Keyblade dans ses entrailles lui arrachait un hurlement. Enfin, Sora retira la Clef, dégoulinante, souillée par le sang d'un vieux fou appelé Père-Noël.

« Aaah... Je... » haletait le Père-Noël.

Il rendit finalement l'âme avant d'avoir pu répondre.

Sora resta figé sur place, la respiration saccadée. Il n'en revenait pas de ce qu'il avait fait, mais... Il se sentait beaucoup mieux. Il était détendu.

Heureusement que Donald, Dingo et Jack étaient déjà partis à l'atelier et n'avaient pas assisté à la scène...

« Sora, que fais-tu de si long avec le Perce-Oreille ? » demanda la voix lointaine de Jack.

Sora sursauta, alors que son ami squelettique entrait dans la pièce. Il se sentit rougir en voyant l'air choqué de Jack.

« Mais... Il est mort ! »

« Euh... Ouais. » fit Sora, feignant d'être indifférent.

Et à sa plus grande surprise, Jack eut un immense sourire.

« Je vais enfin pouvoir diriger la fête de Noël ! »

Sora sourit à son tour.

« Bien sûr ! C'est génial. Enfin, à condition que tu ne m'oublies jamais sur la liste... »

* * *

_Mwahahah xD Le Père-Noël est mort, mort, MORT ! A cause de cette fic, j'vais pouvoir dire adieu à mes cadeaux de Noël moi aussi ;D Mais c'était irrésistible, j'en avais trop envie xD_

_ Nan mais franchement, vous avez jamais eu peur de ne pas être sur la liste du Père-Noël? Moi si xD _

_Reviews siouplaît ? :D_


	5. Dilemme Tragique

_Auteur : _Ghostly Doll (yeaaah, j'ai vu qu'on pouvait changer son pseudo :D)

_Titre :_ Fusions

_Disclamer :_ Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? POURQUOI ?? Ils ne sont pas à moi... Ils sont la propriété privée de Square Enix et Disney...

_Rating :_ T :D

_Warning :_ Ceci est d'une mièverie absolue. Veuillez m'en excuser.

_Note :_ Figurez-vous que ceci est une rédac' que j'ai rendue en Français. Vous comprenez donc pourquoi c'est si... Si... Si écrit pour plaire à la prof xD Disons que j'ai dû transformer un personnage en fille, histoire de ne pas choquer la correctrice. Vous le reconnaîtrez aisément je pense :D

Evidemment, pas question que vous me la piquiez pour semblable rédaction ! è.é

* * *

**31 mars 2009**

**Écriture d'invention**

**Sujet : **_**En vous inspirant des scènes précédentes, rédigez le monologue (en prose ou en vers) d'un personnage confronté à un dilemme tragique. Sa délibération intérieure devra le conduire à faire un choix définitif.**_

* * *

_**AXEL**_

C'est peut-être une des choses les plus horribles de ma vie

Ou un des moments les plus tragiques, peut-être.

Du ciel sombre tombe la pluie

Qui glace chaque parcelle de mon être.

Jamais dans toute mon existence, je crois,

Je n'ai été confronté à un choix si délicat.

Quand tu es partie, je ne pensais pas

Ce qui se passerait ensuite,

Je n'ai ressenti alors que mon émoi

Et le désespoir par la suite.

Nous faisions partie d'une organisation

Avant, te souviens-tu ?

Eh bien, figure-toi qu'aujourd'hui, ma mission,

C'est que je te tue.

Parce que tu es partie

Et que tu nous a trahis.

Cruel, n'est-ce pas ?

Et sais-tu ce qui se passe si je n'obéis pas ?

Je partagerai ton châtiment.

Ce sera la mort qui m'attend.

Mais comment pourrais-je seulement

Te tuer ? Moi qui depuis tout ce temps

N'ait jamais cesser de t'aimer ?

Tu hantes mon corps, mon âme, mes pensées.

Te retrouver est tout ce que je désire…

Mais t'arracher la vie de la sorte !

Te voir, froide et morte !

Pour moi, il n'y aurait rien de pire.

Mais, me faut-il donc mourir ?

Perdre l'honneur, les miens trahir ?

Alors que c'est toi qui m'a abandonné ?

Que tu as tout quitté de ton plein gré ?

Je devrais être plus véhément

Et refuser tout simplement

De mourir pour toi.

Mais l'ennui, c'est que je suis fou amoureux de toi…

Et que je préférerais mourir cent fois, mille fois

Plutôt que de t'assassiner de mes propres mains.

Mais hélas, je suis censé partir demain

À ta recherche pour en finir une bonne fois.

Alors ? Toi qui toujours m'aidait

En répondant à mes questions,

Qu'as-tu aujourd'hui à proposer ?

Que sont tes suggestions ?

Le problème est simple, pourtant :

Je dois te tuer ou mourir.

Il m'importe peu de trahir,

Te garder en vie est bien plus important.

Je n'aurais pas dû tant hésiter,

Allons ! Mon choix est fait.

Je vais m'enfuir pour te retrouver.

M'enfuir pour t'épargner.

Ma vie pour la tienne…

Tu ne voulais pas que je te retienne,

J'ai obéi à ton dernier souhait.

Laisse-moi le mien, laisse-moi me sacrifier.

Car même après les souffrances que tu m'as infligées,

_Roxane_, jamais je ne cessai de t'aimer.

* * *

**_C'était plus fort que moi :D_**

**_J'espère que ça vous a plu ^^_**


End file.
